


Starry Eyes

by Jellnandzy



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Self-Assurance, Shin-ah Loves His FriendsTM, Stargazing, This is really just about Shin-ah being thankful for his friends and enjoying the night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellnandzy/pseuds/Jellnandzy
Summary: Shin-ah often stargazed by himself when everyone was sound asleep. He loved to look at the stars and moon. Sometimes he would mindlessly watch the sky, other times he would sit and get lost in thought. This so happened to be a time where he got lost in thought. He found himself thinking about what it was like before he joined Yona and how she immensely improved his life.





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shin-ah with all my heart and awhile ago I made a headcanon that he loves the sky and stargazing. I wanted to write something about that and it ended up being something completely different from what I originally had, but I love this so much better. I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

The crickets, grasshoppers, and frogs sang their lullaby into the night sky, the wind joining in every now and then by rustling the tree branches and tall grass. Shin-ah sat atop the hill nearby the new camp spot, his head tilted back, mask on the ground and eyes freely roaming the sky. On his shoulder curled up into a tiny, fluffy ball sat Ao the squirrel. Her soft snores barely reached his ears, but they too mingled with the night time lullaby.  


He often stargazed by himself when everyone was sound asleep. Well, almost everyone, Hak was a light sleeper and often kept watch in the middle of the night. And Yona... Shin-ah turned his head in her direction. Just like every night when they chose a spot to set up camp, she practiced her archery.  


She shot two hundred arrows every night, Shin-ah always saw where they landed. Sometimes she would lose track of the few that missed their target and with her eyes she couldn't find them in the darkness of the night. When she finally went to bed, Shin-ah would go collect them for her. He'd put them all in the quiver they belonged and it was as if they were never gone to begin with.  


She improved fast. When he first joined the group, she had a difficult time with aiming, keeping the arrow lined up with the bow, and gathering enough strength to draw back a powerful enough shot to send the arrow piercing through the air. She put so much effort into training, so much determination. Shin-ah would have gladly taught her the way of the sword if he wasn't so afraid of her getting injured. He wasn't even sure how his teaching skills would've worked with her anyway.  


The way he learned was watching the previous Seiryuu, Ao. He didn't even really learn much either. He had to teach himself, because...  


Shin-ah turned his head back towards the sky. He didn't want to focus on those sad memories. He wanted to focus on the happy ones. Like when Yona asked him to join her, taking him away from his village. At first, he had been reluctant. Who would watch over the villagers? He grew up protecting them. The village was all he knew, but the thought of helping Yona, seeing more of the world had filled him with a sense of adventure so strong he couldn't say no. He remembered a tear sliding down his face when he agreed to help.  


He left behind everything he knew, but that was okay.  


Golden eyes lifted up to the silver moon and platinum stars. Roaming around the sky, taking in the details. Watching the clouds drift along, the stars shine, and moon glow.  


He loved the stars, the moon. He loved the _sky_. It always took on the most beautiful colors. Most people wouldn't pay much attention to the sky. At least, not until the sun started to rise or set. People generally loved the colors of a sunrise and sunset. They adored the yellows, pinks, and oranges of a sunrise. The lavenders, deep blues, and dark reds of a sunset. They barely focused on the plain blue sky on a clear day, or a sky with fluffy clouds floating along. Never ever looking up to appreciate a fully clouded sky that promised rain.  


It didn't matter the weather, time of day, or color. Shin-ah loved the sky.  


Sometimes he would lose himself in the never ending beauty. He'd become so captivated by the colors, the soft breeze brushing past him, and the sound of wild life all around him.  


It was the only thing he could focus on at times.  


It was all he could ever see: the stars that glittered like jewels, and the moon that stained the sky with silver ink.  


Drawing his legs up to his chest, Shin-ah crossed his arms on his kneecaps and rested his chin in the nest of his arms. A soft ache echoed in his chest, forming a lump in his throat. The moon was very dear to him, his name had been given to him because of it. The first night he spent with the group was the night he'd earned his name.  


He didn't have a name to go by before joining Yona and the others. The insulting names the villagers threw at him were horrible, but he let them do as they pleased. His job was to keep them safe, no matter how cruel they were.  


Memories of sitting in the caves and tunnels for days hovered in the back of his mend, threatening to wash him over with dread and unease. He never did like the caves. They were cold, dark, and despite the villagers living there, they always felt empty to him. He had very, very few good memories in the mountains.  


One pleasant memory was when he found a tunnel that led to the mountain top. He remembered sitting on the cool rocks, tipping his head back to look at the sky and crying. His tears weren't bitter ones on that night, they dripped and rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the stars and embraced the moonlight. He was young then, but that was when he fell in love with the sky. The endless, quiet, beautiful sky.  


The other pleasant memory was when he found Ao. He went cross eyed trying to look down at the squirrel who had moved from his shoulder to curl up in the crook of his arms and lean against his face. He recalled it was nighttime then, too. He sat in his usual spot on the mountain to watch the clouds float and stars twinkle. He had picked some blueberries, enjoying the delicious snack. He remembered reaching down to pop a few into his mouth but was startled when he felt something fluffy. When he looked down, there sat a little squirrel, cheeks full with the last of his blueberries. He remembered how she clung to him and followed him around, probably wishing for him to share more berries. She didn't show any signs of running off so he decided to keep her. He named her Ao, after his predecessor, though the blueberries did seem rather ironic now that he thought about it.  


Save for those two memories, Shin-ah hated thinking about his village. Dread and unease always overwhelmed him whenever those mountains came to mind. Even more so if particular villagers came to mind along with their loathing and slander and violence.  


He never let himself dwell on those thoughts- well, he tried. Sometimes he couldn't help it. The thoughts spilled out like a rushing river, drowning out anything else. For the longest time he was helpless; caught by the current, unable to resurface to reality. It would send him spiraling out of control and the only escape he had was the spot on the mountain top. The stars winking and the moon beaming sometimes managed to wash him over with peace and pull him from the dark waters.  


Taking in a deep breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, he shivered as he felt the threat of the dread and unease begin to trickle down. The stars and moon did indeed help him, but his friends were so much better, so much more.  


He closed his eyes.  


_Friends._  


He had friends.  


They filled the void in his heart that had been there ever since he could remember. He always dreamed of friends, but never ever thought that dream would come true.  


Friends who he made new memories with, wonderful memories that easily outweighed the terrible. There were definitely some bad memories with them, but nothing compared to his past. They never treated him like a monster, never made him feel worthless, and never scowled at him with hatred. They treated him as their equal, made him feel worthwhile, and smiled at him with love.  


He would do anything for them just as they would do anything for him.  


Sighing once more, Shin-ah gently lifted Ao back onto his shoulder before rising to his feet. He picked up his mask and brought it up to his face, adjusting the string so it wouldn't irritate him.  


His eyes fell on their temporary camp, the fire slowly dying, everyone asleep in their bedroll. It was time he called it a night, too. As he walked down the hill and quietly entered the camp he waved a silent greeting to Hak who stirred when he approached. Crouching down to crawl into the tent, he was careful not to stir the others as he moved to his spot. Settled down in his bedroll, Shin-ah was comforted by the presence of his friends and felt at ease knowing he would wake up to experience a new day with them.


End file.
